First Date
by horsesaremyentirelife
Summary: Set 1 year after Ty comes to Heartland. Some events in this story may have happened but others haven't. Ty is taking Amy out on their first date but this date won't turn out at all hoe they expected! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

"You ready to go?" Ty asked Amy.

Amy nodded her head. Ty was about to take her out on their first date.

It had been a year since Ty had come to Heartland and Ty and Amy had finally gotten together. They had been together for a few weeks now and they were now going on their first date.

Ty led Amy to his truck and opened the door for her to get in. It was a silent drive until Amy asked "Okay I can't take it any more! Where are we going?!"

Ty laughed "I can't tell you! It's a surprise!"

"Awwww please?" Amy asked giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"No! We're almost there!" Ty laughed tickling Amy a little while he drove.

Ty and Amy pulled up in front of a fancy restaurant. It had a sign saying "Stuart's Best Restaurant".

Amy took one look at it and said "Ohhhh Stuart's _best_ restaurant eh!"

"What can I say? I'm a fancy man!" Ty said sheepishly.

"You're so childish!" Amy said tickling him from behind.

"Oh I'm childish am I?" Ty asked sarcastically.

"Yes you are!... Buuuuut... You're cute" Amy said kissing him.

Ty pulled out a chair for Amy to sit in and the went around and sat in his own. They picked up some menus and a lady came around to get their orders.

"Um. I'll take the large steak with a side of chips and salad." Ty ordered while the lady dotted it down.

"And I'll take a spaghetti bolognese with a side of potato and salad thanks." Amy told the waitress politely.

"So are you enjoying our date?" Ty asked Amy breaking the short silence.

"Yes. Why yes I am!" Amy said in a romantic voice.

"Hmmmmm... So how's it going with that new horse you've got?" Ty asked making small talk.

Amy let out a sigh. "Not well. I just don't understand why he does what does!" Amy said sadly. "Just when I think I'm getting somewhere he'll buck for no reason! It's like he enjoys seeing me fail."

"Don't beat yourself up over it. He just needs time! If anyone can get through to that horse it's you!" Ty said reassuringly.

Amy smiled.

Suddenly the lights went out and it was all black. Amy could hear people gasping and laughing. Gee talk about crazy first dates!

Ty grabbed her hand. It was so dark she couldn't see a thing.

"Let's see if we can find the exit." Ty whispered to Amy.

"No. I Don't think you will be going anywhere!" said a voice from behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So so so sorry it has taken me so long to update I hope you guys haven't given up on me I had it ready to go but then something happened and I lost it all.

The lights came on and the man from behind them was standing with a gun in his hands. "Now" he said "You will all do as I say and no one will get hurt. However if you choose to disobey me you will not come out alive."

Amy was terrified. Not only for herself; but for Ty to. Ty meant the world to her. She had loved him forever and couldn't stand it if anything happened to him. They had only been properly together for a few weeks but Amy had liked him way before that.

Ty felt the same way about Amy that Amy felt for him. He had started to like her not long after he came to Heartland; a week at the most.

The man was pointing the gun at everyone and when it got to Amy's head he stopped. He recognised her from somewhere.

Back at Heartland Lou had just finished eating her dinner. "Did you all like it?" She asked her dad and grandpa.

"It was beautiful." Jack lied. It was one of the worst things he had ever eaten!

"It's French!"

Jack was terrified! Don't the eat frog legs and snails in France? He thought to himself.

Lou must of read his face. "Don't worry Grandpa! That's not all they eat! And plus frog legs and snails are actually really yummy."

"Yeah I'd love to see the old man eat that!" Tim added.

Jack got up and started doing the dishes. Lou came in to help.

Tim felt awkward for Tim just sitting there so got up and left.

"Don't bother staying to help!" Jack called out to Tim as he left.

"Grandpa you know you just would of kicked him out anyway." Lou reasoned with Jack. He just shook his head.

Amy was more scared than she had ever been in her life. This man was holding a gun at her and if she moved she was afraid he'd shoot.

"Amy?" he asked.

Amy and Ty were both so confused. How did this guy know who Amy was.

"How do you know me?" Amy asked terrified.

"It's. It's me Cole." the man now known as Cole said.

"Cole?" Amy asked.


End file.
